Anything But A Holiday
by AgentB81
Summary: Santana and Quinn coach at a summer cheerleading camp whilst Brittany nurses an injury. Brittany/Santana Brittana Femslash!


**N.B. Made some slight grammatical changes since original post, but nothing to change the story.**

Disclaimer: Glee is copyrighted and belongs to its creators and Fox.

Spoilers: Ever so slight references to Season 1, Season 2.

A/N1: In this fic, Brittany and Artie are not dating and never have!  
>AN2: For my friend LeftiesAreHOT – this better make you smile!

* * *

><p>Santana squinted into the sun, there seemed to be no end in sight. She huffed as she placed her hands firmly on her hips, staring sternly at the group of younger teenage girls before her. This was not how she had planned her summer. Santana's summer was meant to be spent having fun and frolicking with her best friend, playing in the pool, going on random road trips, feeding the ducks in the park, anything but this.<p>

"No one is leaving until this is all done."

"But Ms Lop. . ."

"No! No buts." Santana glared at the group of girls, "You're better than this." She yelled. It was true, she was coaching an elite group of cheerleaders from a number of the middle schools in the area. This coaching camp was the brain child of Sue Sylvester, hoping to poach and persuade the gifted girls to join William McKinley High School and subsequently the Cheerios. Unfortunately Sue had taken ill over the past few days and called up Quinn and Santana to coach the girls, or 'whip them into shape' as she so eloquently put it.

"You think this is hard?" Quinn shouted through the megaphone. The Latina instantly rolled her eyes, Quinn was by no means Sue Sylvester's biggest fan, but it appeared the power had gone straight to her head, "Try squeezing a melon through a needlehead, that's hard!" she concluded with a fearful scowl. Santana shifted her eyes to the side and raised her eyebrow questioningly. Her hands still on her hips and her stance never wavering.

"Really Q?" she muttered quietly, "too much information."

"Whatever Santana, just because you're not rolling around in the hay with your girlfriend right now, you're taking it out on everyone else."

"She's not my girlfriend." The brunette stated with venom.

"Denial, San, denial." Quinn said breezily as she skipped passed the brunette and continued to give instruction to the group of girls. Santana glanced at her watch, it was six forty five, they had been training for almost twelve hours. She rolled her shoulders, feeling the kinks loosen. Her mind drifted back to her injured friend, the blonde had suffered a concussion two days prior, her mother remained adamant that Brittany could not join the other two cheerleaders in their quest as coaches.

How Brittany sustained the concussion was something else entirely. The Latina smirked as the moment passed through her mind once again, the image as clear as the when had happened, which was actually a little fuzzy. As if back in the moment, Santana could taste the blonde's skin as she licked and nipped her way up Brittany's thigh, teasing and taunting her with her slow pace and languid touches. Above her Brittany was squirming and wriggling, urging the brunette further up her body, when the blonde had resigned herself to waiting further, the Latina went in for the kill, catching Brittany off guard who bucked wildly, smashing her head backwards against the headboard of Santana's bed. Santana paused, the body beneath her became limp, it wasn't the reaction she had been expecting. Raising her eyes to the beauty before her, her brown eyes widened in horror as she realised what had just transpired. Racing up the blonde's body, she panicked, receiving no response from her friend, Santana pleaded with the cheerleader to open her eyes. The rest became a haze, vaguely remembering to at least redress Brittany before calling her father for help. It was one time she was grateful for him being a doctor. She wasn't sure if her parents or Brittany's had believed the story of the blonde laughing so hysterically she whacked her head, but she was hardly about to reveal to them the real reason for the injury. She was sure however that they would not appreciate hearing the actual events of what happened.

Santana was sprung from her reverie when a young cheerleader barrelled into her following a trip and a tumble from the routine. The Latina opened her mouth to yell, looking down at the top of a mass of blonde hair, she was halted immediately when a fearful pair of baby blue eyes looked up at her.

"I'm so sorry Santana." the quivering voice began.

"It's ok." Santana replied, her eyes softening at the sight of Brittany's younger sister at her feet. "Just get up and regroup."

"Thanks Santana." The young blonde said as she jumped to her feet with a smile. The brunette offered a small nod as the girl turned to run back to the group of cheerleaders.

"You can't be showing favouritism Santana." Quinn said as she sidled upto the Latina.

"I'm not." Santana breathed with frustration.

"You clearly are, but she's your sister in law, so I understand."

"Jeez Q, will you quit it already?" Santana seethed.

"Do you remember calling me, crying down the phone, do you remember what you said to me?" the head cheerleader asked.

"Can we not have this conversation here?" the Latina scowled, folding her arms across her chest. "I want to get out of here some time tonight."

"Ok, San, I'm sorry for being a bitch." Santana raised an eyebrow at the blonde's apology, "I was insensitive and I know whatever you're feeling is a lot to deal with." The blonde glanced at her watch. "We've been here long enough, I'm going to call it a day." Santana chuckled quietly, Quinn stared questioningly at her.

"Britt would ask what you were calling a day." The brunette smiled adoringly. Quinn frowned, not finding much humour in what Santana had just said. She shrugged and chalked it off as the Latina being tired and over emotional.

"Guys." Quinn shouted to the group of anxious teens. "That's it for today. Same time tomorrow and don't forget to bring your enthusiasm and your skills, we'll finish when you nail the routine." Both Cheerios watched as the girls filtered from the field. "Happy now?" Quinn asked turning to Santana.

"I'm exhausted Quinn and those kids were all brats today, I can't handle another day like today." the brunette admitted.

"What's this? Santana Lopez admitting weakness?" the blonde laughed. Motioning for the Latina to walk with her towards the bleachers. Santana obediently obliged.

"We're working crazy hours and I almost killed Brittany, forgive me for feeling a little fragile." Sniped Santana as she dramatically wiped her forehead with her arm.

"Look," Quinn started, placing a reassuring hand on Santana's arm, "we have one more day of this and Brittany's fine, she's going to be ok." The blonde offered a warm smile to which Santana sighed.

"You're right." The Latina nodded in agreement. "One more day I can spend the holidays with my girl." She beamed.

"I thought she wasn't your girlfriend?" Quinn said suspiciously.

"I don't know Q, I just know when she was lying there, not moving, I felt like my whole world had ended." The brunette admitted.

"Have you told her that?"

"Let's get one thing straight here Quinn," Santana began, "ignore that pun. When it comes to Brittany I have no one else to talk to, we've all been friends forever and as much as we appear to dislike one another, I trust you, so please trust me when I say I know what I'm doing."

"Ok." Quinn said, her hands held up defensively. "Just don't hurt her San, you owe her that much." Santana looked incredulously at the other girl, disbelieving the blonde could ever think that of her. She always held Brittany with the utmost regard and respect, never once intentionally hurting the girl. "I mean it." Quinn reinforced. Santana huffed as she threw on a sweater and hoisted her bag over her shoulder. Turning she came toe to toe with a familiar blonde. She softened her gaze, her anger dissipating.

"Hey Soph." She said with a small smile and questioning gaze.

"You're my ride." The younger Pierce announced.

"Oh, right, sure." Santana replied. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow Quinn."

"Sure, and remember what I said San."

"Whatevs Q." Santana rolled her eyes and placed a hand on Sophie's shoulder, guiding her towards the parking lot.

* * *

><p>The car rolled to a stop at the sidewalk, she put it into park and smiled at the young girl beside her.<p>

"You coming in? Britt will want to see you." Sophie said hopefully.

"Of course." Santana nodded, shuffling the girl's blonde locks with her hand. It was something she had done since either could remember.

"Hey." Sophie said, swatting the lithe arm away.

"Go on, get out the car, I have to see Britts." Santana laughed, opening her door.

"Mom, I'm home!" Sophie yelled as she ran through the door and toward the kitchen, leaving Santana to close the front door behind them. Santana smiled at the energy the younger Pierce still had following the gruelling day at cheerleading camp.

"You can put some of that energy into routines tomorrow Soph." Santana called after the young blonde.

"Hi Santana."

"Hi Mrs Pierce." Santana said with a charming smile. "Is Britt . . ."

"She's in her room." Mrs Pierce answered before Santana could finish her question. Santana smiled warmly.

"How has she been today?" Santana asked.

"You should ask her yourself." Mrs Pierce replied nodding her head toward the stairs. Santana followed her gaze and started toward the staircase. Without another word, the brunette put a shaky hand on the banister and slowly climbed the stairs. Once outside the blonde's door, she knocked quietly, turning the handle as she did so. As it creaked open, Santana poked her head through the gap and smiled sweetly as she saw her friend lying on the bed, dozing lightly. The brunette crept into the room quietly, sure to close the door. As it clicked shut, the blonde on the bed stirred, Santana froze and watched as eyelids fluttered open revealing confused blue eyes. The emotion quickly morphed into happiness upon setting her gaze on the intruder.

"Hey." Brittany said with a sleepy voice.

"Hey yourself." Santana replied as she inched closer to the bed. The blonde moved to get up, but groaned as pain shot through her head and quickly dropped back onto the pillow, her eyes scrunching closed. "Hey." The brunette repeated as she rushed to the patient's side. "Don't move too quickly." She ordered, perching on the edge of the bed. She stroked her fingers through the blonde tresses.

"I'm ok." Brittany whispered opening her eyes, "I just got up too quick."

"You sure?" Santana asked slightly wary.

"Yeah." The blonde smiled, her blue eyes twinkling, responding to the concern plastered across the Latina's face. "I missed you." Santana smiled tiredly and leaned closer to the other girl, she placed a gentle, loving kiss on Brittany's lips, sighing with satisfaction as her friend responded with as much tenderness. The brunette crawled onto the bed and snuggled into the other body, throwing her arm protectively over the blonde's waist, her head resting softly on her shoulder. Brittany's hand immediately found itself in the silken locks, twirling strands of hair around her fingers. "Hard day?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." Santana mumbled.

"You had a long day." Brittany observed.

"They were a nightmare Britt, remind me to never ever be a teacher or coach."

"Don't ever be a teacher or coach San." Santana smiled against the blonde's shoulder as Brittany slurred her reply.

"You taken your meds?" Santana asked, lifting her head and looking into her favourite baby blues. The blonde nodded in response. "Good."

"It wasn't your fault." Brittany said quietly. Santana snorted.

"It kinda was." The brunette replied, dropping her head back down, averting her gaze.

"Then it was mine too." The other girl replied. "I mean, I'm ok San, it's just concussion, and a bruise. Your dad said I'd be fine. I trust him like I trust you." She reassured. Brittany lay still, her eyes trained on the Latina, unable to see her face, waiting for a response from her best friend. A sob broke the silence, Santana's shoulders shuddered, Brittany frowned and slowly forced the brunette to look at her by guiding Santana's chin with her finger. "San? Why are you crying?" she asked upon seeing the tracks of tears upon the rosy cheeks.

"I thought . . ." the Latina began, "I, I, Britt, I can't say it." She said, the sobs wracking her body.

"You thought I was dead." Brittany completed for her. "I know, I blacked out. I'm so sorry San."

"Don't say you're sorry." Santana pleaded, "You were out cold and I didn't know."

"Hey." Brittany cooed, "We were laughing about it yesterday, it's ok."

"I guess I'm just tired and I've missed you all day." The Latina explained, "And I started thinking some more and Britt," she paused, ensuring the blonde was paying attention, the dancer nodded encouragement for Santana to continue. The Latina took Brittany's spare hand in her own and squeezed it tightly. "These last few days have been crazy huh?" she asked with an ironic laugh.

"Yeah." Brittany replied, "We literally had mind blowing sex." Santana smiled and launched herself on top of the blonde, capturing her lips once again. The Latina's lips stroked the blonde's with a tenderness and love she had become so accustomed to with Brittany. Santana stroked the a hand up and down Brittany's torso gently while using her tongue to prise the blonde's smooth lips apart and slowly explored her partner's mouth. Their tongues began a slow foxtrot, full of passion and promise, both were completely lost in the other. Santana, completely content, eventually pulled away reluctantly, the need to breath suddenly too real. Her hand now found itself cupping the blonde's cheek, stroking her thumb over the soft porcelain skin.

"I'm sorry I hurt you." She said, offering a quick peck to Brittany's lips, cutting off any retort. "But I promise to take of you."

"You always do." Brittany replied sweetly and thankfully.

"Just one more day and we can spend the rest of the holidays together." Santana explained with another kiss. "If you'll have me."

"Of course." Brittany replied with an incredulous stare, "If I didn't have a concussion, I wouldn't have left your side."

"When, for that crazy moment I thought you were gone," the Latina swallowed the lump in her throat, Brittany cupped her cheek and pulled her in for another kiss before allowing the brunette to continue, "My heart literally broke." She admitted. "All this," the Latina waved her hand around, "this, cuddling and kissing and talking, it's my favourite thing in the whole world and I don't want to be without it. I don't want to be without you." Santana concluded, tears clouding her vision. Brittany smiled sadly at the brunette. She refrained from opening her mouth, from interrupting the Latina, she knew this could be the only chance she would hear Santana speak these words, it was seldom she would indulge in conversations involving her feelings. The blonde's eyes began to twinkle as Santana opened her mouth to say her next words. "I love you Brittany." It was all the blonde needed to hear before she herself let out a sob, all be it an ecstatic one.

"I love you too Santana, I always have." Brittany replied, her eyes full of hope and promise. Santana pulled Brittany closer into her body, holding tight and mentally vowing to never let go, because to her, Brittany was her world.

* * *

><p>The end.<p> 


End file.
